


Belgian Buns

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel's found a way to cheer Kevin up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belgian Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Stoffel's waiting for Kevin to get in, after what he knows will have been a long tiring day for him (a day with lots of media interviews all asking him the same questions to which he doesn't have an answer).  He's lying on the bed reading his book, waiting to hear the click of the front door, trying not to fidget too much or he'll ruin the surprise. Kevin always calls him 'his Belgian Bun' so he thought he'd give him some real buns, carefully balanced on his perfect buns.  He knows that it will make him laugh, and indulge his sweet tooth, making him feel better about his lousy day.  There's a gasp at the door, followed by the sound of manic laughter, and Stoffel feels the bed dip as Kevin sits down next to him on the bed.

"My favourite," Kevin smirks before slowly kissing his way down Stoffel's back.  Stoffel feels one of the buns being removed and the little moans of pleasure as Kevin eats it is bordering on the sexual.  He's amazed how everything Kevin does seems to have an aura of sex, even the boring and mundane things like cleaning. 

The second bun is removed and Kevin mumbles something like, 'oh god this is so good,' clearly with a mouthful of food.  Stoffel's pretty sure he'll be screaming something very similar later, once he's finished enjoying his treat.  The sound of fingers being licked sends a wave of lust through Stoffel's body and he feels Kevin licking away the sticky remains of the buns.

"Thank you," Kevin gasps as he curls in beside Stoffel, "you always know how to cheer me up".

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
